The Ties of Family
by flowerpower71
Summary: A Collaboration with CartoonCaster21. All his life, Johan had grown up believing that his father had died trying to protect him in his mother. That he had died a hero. But all of that changes one night when a band of thieves known as the infamous Snake King's invade the castle and a dramatic family revelation is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Jo: Whazzup party peoples?!**

**Livy: Look who's back with yet another collaboration story!**

**Jo: US! :D**

**Livy: Okay, so X amount of months ago, Flowerpower71 was listening to various Disney songs on youtube because she has no life-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Livy: And when she came across the soundtrack from the Aladdin movie, "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" inspiration struck! And it hit her HARD!**

**Jo: So naturally she contacted my creator and ever since then until about two weeks ago, they both have been working nonstop on this story. Prepare for action, adventure, drama, angst and nasty villians!**

**Livy: Not to mention a shocking reveal at the end of this chapter. **

**Jo: Okay. I think we worked them up enough. Let us get to the disclaimer.**

**Livy: Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo. Turnip, myself and Gearehart belong to Flowerpower71**

**Jo: And I belong to CartoonCaster21. So sit back, relax, grab a snack, a blanket, or whatever comfort object you prefer and enjoy. :D**

It was a dark starry night and the pale full moon lit up the black sky, shining down on a band of hooded men all on horseback. The leader of the group, Gearehart, jerked on his horses reins pulling the animal to a stop. The other men followed suit and looked at their leader as he looked down at the castle off in the distance.

"Tonight, we are all going to become very rich men." the hooded leader sneered. "Follow me boys!"

With a flick of the wrist all the horses started down the hill, rushing towards their intended target.

...

_There was a maiden, a maiden so fair  
With sun in her heart and gold in her HAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRR!_

Livy, Jo and Johan all cringed in pain as Peewit's singing all but broke the sound barrier. Turnip, who had been sitting in Livy's lap, jumped to all fours and hissed at the jester. His gray fur standing on end and he swiped a paw at the blonde boy.

"Oh great. Even the cat's a critic." Peewit sighed annoyed.

"Aw poor baby." Livy cooed snuggling her kitten. "Did the big bad jesters singing hurt you wittle ears?"

"Mew." Turnip nodded sadly

Peewit huffed, "You guys don't appreciate my gift!"

"No offence, Peepod," Jo began, sitting side ways in an arm chair with her back pressed against one armrest and her legs thrown over the other. "But your 'gift' sounds like a cart running over a dying cat while Dame Barbra's long nails scratch down a chalkboard."

Turnip hissed at the raven girl when she mentioned the cat resulting in Johan's chuckling from his spot next to Livy on the longer couch.

"Watch your examples, Jo. This cat has an attitude." Johan said, playing with a loose string on his sleeve. Turnip responded to this by lifting his little pink nose up into the air and huffing through it, turning away from the gang and sitting with his back turned to them as if giving the silent treatment.

"Your all on his bad list now." Livy snickered. The others joined in, all four of them blissfully unaware of the danger that was just outside...

...

Gearehart and his band of thieves spread out and surrounded the castle; keeping cover in the shadows. Gearehart looked left, then right and once the passing guard had passed he tossed his grapelling hook over the side and started up.

"Split up and search for the treasure room." the leader whispered to his followers. The theives nodded and they all spread out, sneaking in from different ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The gang proceeded to what they had been doing before interrupted by Peewit. It was a peaceful night at the castle, everyone just doing their own thing. The four were currently located in the royal library as usual, a constant hang-out. Jo continued to doodle on her notepad, Livy returned to a Fairy Tale she was reading, Peewit on the floor tuning his lute after he had just tied on some new strings, and Johan was just picking at that loose thread.

Everything was fine, a usual boring moonless evening.

Until they heard it.

From down the long hallway, the teens perked up to hearing something fragile collide with the floor, smashing into millions of pieces. Dame Barbra was heard screaming, some faded shouts from some patrolling knights, and voices they never heard.

"Invaders!" Johan gasped, leaping up, whipping out his sword.

Turnip let out a startled cry, running off to the back of the library and out of their sites, into the shadows where the fireplace's light didn't reach.

"Awesome! Time to kick some peseant butt!" Jo grinned, throwing her notebook down on the small table.

"Let's move!" Livy ordered, tossing her book aside as she lept to her feet. The four teens ran out of the room and were immediately met with the sight of some of the knights fighting against hooded men and Dame Barbra freaking out.

"Dibs on the dude on the left!" Jo said excitedly as she ran and karate chopped on of the robbers. "HIYA!" The others didn't have time to react for they had ran off to fight off their own villains.

Somehow at some point during the scuffle Peewit had obviously snuck out and got Biquette for Johan turned just as he spotted his short friend charging forward on the goat.

"PEEEEEEWIT!" Peewit cried his signature battle cry as Biquette head butted three of the invaders sending them flying.

"Good job Peewit!" Johan complimented.

"Thanks." said jester smiled. "Johan! Behind you!"

Johan turned around and spotted a man dressed in a black hooded cloak run off around the corner. "Halt! Stop in the name of the king!" Johan shouted as he took chase

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan quickened his pace, but suddenly came to a sliding halt when another hooded figure got in his way. This hood was not black, but instead brown like all the others. Johan knew that normally the leader or ruler of something wore different attire to point his importance. He didn't have time for this goon...

"Out of my way!" Johan demanded, watching as the black-clocked figure looked back for a moment before he turned and ran off again. Johan huffed angrily, looking up at the new villain. He held out his sword, ready to strike. To his surprise, the cloaked villain did the same, pulling out his own sword. Johan didn't let his guard down, and the two clashed swords.

"Who are you?! Why have you come?!" But the figure didn't bother in answering Johan's questioned.

Suddenly, an arrow snapped through the air, piercing into the figure's shoulder, the one he held his sword with. The sword fell to the ground in a loud splitting crash, its owner falling with it in an even louder splitting scream.

Johan looked over the fallen villain to where he saw his friends, Livy holding out her bow. She mouthed the word "go" just as more hooded freaks arrived. Johan nodded and took off to where the black-hooded intruder went.

He didn't need to run far before he spotted the figure, trying to open the treasury door, Robert and Phillip at his feet, injured and defeated.

"Halt!"

The black clothed intruder jumped at the sound of the young mans voice. Johan charged forward, sword drawn but the intruder ducked out of the way and ran. Johan quirked an eyebrow. Why wasn't the man fighting back? He didn't have time to further question why as he took chase once more.

"Hal-OOF!" Johan grunted as he found himself tackled from the side by a second brown cloaked person. Johan growled and fought off the man, eventually managing to knock him out and then took off once more after the black cloaked leader.

"I won't let you escape."

The black haired teen stopped and cut down a corner. He pressed against one of the stones in the wall and the wall moved, revealing a secret passage used for emergencies.

...

The black clothed stranger ran down the halls of the castle. Forget about getting the treasure. All that mattered now was getting away from that...that boy. It couldn't possibly be him. It's been so long. It wasn't possible.

The invader let out a startled cry as the wall suddenly moved and was tackled to the ground by Johan. Unfortunately, Johan didn't realized that they were by some stairs and the two found themselves tumbling down but through it all Johan never lost his grip on the stranger and they eventually came to a stop with the stranger on the ground and Johan on top of him.

"Who are you?!" Johan screamed. The stranger groaned in pain and lifted up his head. His hood fell down revealing his face and Johan let out a gasp.

His blood ran cold, his skin grew pale and his chocolate brown eyes grew wide and all but fell out of his head as he looked at the stranger. He looked like an older version of himself! The invader had the same face-shape and nose. Also the same chocolate brown eyes and one could tell by his now salt and pepper colored hair that it used to be as black as a raven's wing. He also had a beard and mustache combo making him look like a mountain man.

Johan could only gap at the man who resembled him so much. He'd never seen anyone who looked so close besides Jo, but she was related to him. How was this man...unless...but he couldn't bring himself to that possibility. Johan was the last of his family, right? Through Jo and Homnibus he knew...

Gearehart noticed the suddenly change in the boy's features and found it as his chance. Although he did feel a yank in his chest at the thought, he proceeded. He quickly raised his right arm and shoved Johan off, yet not hard that he would whack his head on either the floor or the wall. No, just a shove.

Due to Johan's shock, he didn't realize how vulerable he became as he landed on the ground next to where the strange man had just been lying. Johan watched with saucer-wide eyes as the man shot back up to his feet and ran, pulling his hood over his eyes without a second look at the teen.

"Johan!"

Johan didn't reply.

His friends had just come out of the open wall, discovering its opening on the other side, taking it as a hint to follow. They spotted Johan, sitting on the ground with an unhealthy hue and wide distant eyes. He stared off down the hall, yet not seeing anything. His mind was completely foggy.

Livy was first to reach her boyfriend's side, looking at him oddly. Jo walked over, snapping her fingers impatiently in front of Johan, despite him not seeing at the moment.

"Yo! Earth to Granddaddy! Where'd Riding Hood go? Yoo-hoo!" Jo asked, waving.

"Wow, he looks like he seen a ghost!" Peewit pointed out, observing with a raised brow how stiff his friend's figure was

Johan didn't reply.

His friends had just come out of the open wall, discovering its opening on the other side, taking it as a hint to follow. They spotted Johan, sitting on the ground with an unhealthy hue and wide distant eyes. He stared off down the hall, yet not seeing anything. His mind was completely foggy.

Livy was first to reach her boyfriend's side, looking at him oddly. Jo walked over, snapping her fingers impatiently in front of Johan, despite him not seeing at the moment.

"Yo! Earth to Granddaddy! Where'd Riding Hood go? Yoo-hoo!" Jo asked, waving.

"Wow, he looks like he seen a ghost!" Peewit pointed out, observing with a raised brow how stiff his friend's figure was.

"I...I think I did..." Johan said still in shock. The other three looked at each other confused.

"Come again?" Livy asked.

"That-that man...He...he looked just like me." Johan responded ever so slowly coming out of his daze.

Peewit cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he looked like an older version of myself." Johan explained as Livy helped him to his feet.

"That's...weird." Jo deadpanned.

"Some people look similar to others." Livy shrugged.

"True but..." Johan trailed off. He didn't know what to think. That face...there was something familiar about it, and just because of the resemblance either. He felt like...like he had seen that face before a long, long time ago.

...

Gearehart and most of his men managed to escape from the castle. Though he kept running. Running until he stopped and leaned by a tree. His breathing came out in gasps and his hand tangled itself in his salt and pepper colored hair.

How was this possible? The boy was him! It was Johan! He heard someone call him that name as he made his escape. The face, the eyes, the hair, the name. Gearhart did the math in his head. The boy looked about 18-19 years old...

He let out a shaky breath and sunk down the trunk of the tree in a daze. Whispering only two words.

"My son"

**Jo: Duh, Duh, Duuuuuuuuh! Dramatic revelation! Come on now, who say that coming? Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**Livy: Pretty shocking huh? Oh and I wanna apologize if there are any long random gaps between a couple of paragraphs. Office Writer is acting weird.**

**Jo: But the story is still readable. Hope ya'll liked.**

**Livy: If you did, please leave a comment. :D**

**Jo: We love feedback. ^^**

**Livy: Until next time,**

**Jo & Livy: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo: And were back! With chapter 2 of this epic story of epical epicness!**

**Livy: Epical, epicness?**

**Jo: It's a word!**

**Livy: *rolls eyes* Anyway, moving onto the story. Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo.**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy: And I belong to myself! **

**Jo: Enjoy!**

Late that evening, after all the knights had restored order in the hectic castle, the King had considered it was safe to call it a night. Though, after the random attack, Robert and Phillip were asked to stand guard at the drawbridge (much to many of the servince's dismay) and the King himself remained awake in his throne room with Dame Barbra, discussing the chaos and what the teens had informed them shortly after they found them in the hallway. (Wasn't hard to find them, they just followed the trail of fallen attackers)  
Meanwhile, the teens were sitting in Johan's room who - despite being reassured - was still restless to the fact that he knew the man from somewhere.  
"No worries 'bout it, Granddaddy. Many people look like each other. Their called dopplegangers or something. Apperently there can be two up to seven people who resemble you in the world." Jo stated, hanging upside-down off the side of Johan's bed.  
"Jo's right, Johan." Livy started, sitting on her boyfriend's bed, "This man might not even had known you."  
"But...he was avoiding me...like he did know me..." Johan said. The troubled teen was sitting on his window ledge, looking out, pretending to be watching the village.  
"You don't know that," Peewit started. The jester was sitting on the floor, an odd mouth instrument in hand. He was currently cleaning it with an old ragged cloth. "Everyone in this kingdom and the next has heard of us - especially you, Johan. He must have not realized we were there or something and then they tried to bolt because they knew we would win."  
"That's so true," Jo agreed, "we're totally awesome like that."  
Johan just sighed, gripping the heavy draps and pulling them forcefully together, completely knocking out the moon's rays, leaving the kids with only the light illuminating from the flickering flame, dancing upon the melting wax they called a candle. "Thank you for your reassurance, but I still believe there is more. I feel this man hath known me - or maybe us - but more me from some other where."  
Livy stood from her spot on his bed, walking over to the silhoutte of the squire. "I'm sorry, Johan. But we'll figure this all out tomorrow, 'kay? Its getting late, and going to bed with a full mind is never good."

"Try to get some sleep." The brunette said, placing a hand on her beloved's shoulder.  
Johan couldn't help but give the smallest of smiles to the girl. He took her hand off his shoulder and held it in his hand. "I'll try M'lady."  
"Kissy kissy. Someone's in loooooove." Peewit teased in a sing-song like voice, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.  
"Your in love to Peebrain." Jo smirked, having thrown the pillow.  
"Alright, enough." Livy said going over and ushering her two friends out the door. They all bid goodnight to each other and within moments the squire found himself alone in his room.  
Johan sighed and ran a hand through his raven colored locks. Livy was right, there was nothing that could be done about the man this moment. Tomorrow was another day.  
Johan stretched and changed into his nightclothes before climbing into bed and blowing out the candle, encasing the room in darkness.  
He tossed and he turned, and he turned and he tossed but it was useless. Two hours had gone by and Johan was still wide awake. He flipped over onto his stomach, sticking his hands under the pillow and pulled out his most treasured item. His baby blanket.  
Despite basically being an adult, Johan had held onto the faded blue, tattered blanket all these years for many reasons. It brought him comfort as a child when he was frightened, even acted as a cape when he pretended to be knight.  
But the main reason that he held onto it was because it was a gift from his mother. She hand-stitched it herself and even to this day, when Johan held it, he could almost feel his mother's loving arms around him.  
The squire smiled down sadly at the blanket and rubbed it between his fingers. "Who was that man Mother?" he whispered.  
He then got out of bed and went to go get some warm milk to help him fall asleep, leaving the blanket on the bed, out in the open.

. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, the black-cloaked man from earlier had returned, this time alone. It had taken much insistance to his surviving men to why he was leaving for awhile.

_Flashback_  
"Where are you going?" Den, a fellow member of his gang, had asked, having spotted the leader heading off.  
"For a walk. Watch the others." He replied, pulling his hood further over his eyes even though it couldn't go anymore.  
Den had leaned against a near tree, watching suspiciously, "Something on your mind?" When he didn't reply, Den continued, "Is it the attack? Just because not all of us got away, does not mean the end, Gearehart. We will seek our revenge for them, and you can personally kill those stupid kids who killed our men. Blasted teena-"  
"Do not dare speak of those children in that manner!"  
Den had looked at Gearehart with such shock, the leader wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't told his men what he had discovered, but he couldn't help that outburst. Overcoming the shock, Gearehart couldn't rid of the face he had reiceved minutes before. Den had given him a somewhat suspicious yet odd look, a look that told that he knew something, yet didn't at the same time...if that was possible. But although he had no explanation that wouldn't give too much away to explain of the outburst, Gearehart regretted just leaving the younger man. Leaving him to ponder and might as well discover what Gearehart was hiding.

_End of Flashback_  
Gearehart sighed, looking up at the castle. He had to make sure that boy he ran into was really who he thought it was, who he had always hoped had lived but hoped to never see him...not with him being...this...  
There was a rustling, but Gearehart thought nothing of it as he neared the castle, easily having got over the moat, surprisingly not being spotted. Though, with the smell of alcohol in the near air and the sound of deep snoring, it was safe to assume the knights on duty were drunk and asleep.  
Carefully, he used to the vines to help climb up the stone wall, up to the window where he had seen the raven-haired boy staring out of minutes before. When the window was in arms reach, Gearehart pulled himself fully up, yet carefully, hoping nobody was in the room.  
And luck was on his side because nobody was in the room. Not even the raven boy.  
With this assurance, Gearehart fully walked into the room, admiring it. It was a suitable size for a teenager, with a medium and comfy looking bed tucked to the side. There were drawers and a mirror, paintings and many items. Swords and armor hung off the walls where a painting didn't cover. The kingdom's crest hung over the rich-appearing bed.  
"This can't be my son...can it...?" Gearehart stared in awe, never had he seen so much wealth, how did his son - if it was his son - get to the castle?  
The flickering candle called for attention, and so he looked over, noticing a small painting in a wooden frame next to it. Gearehart picked it up and looked. The painting was of a brunette-haired girl with green eyes with a golden locket clipped around her neck. The painting was only of the girl's chest and up, but he had no clue who she was. Perhaps a friend.  
As he set the picture back, a blue silhoette from the beautiful bed caught his chocolate eyes. He looked up and saw something that had his heart drop. If he had still held that picture, he would have dropped it too. For on the bed was an all-too familiar faded blue, ragged blanket that was much too small for a teenager, but perfect for a baby.  
Gearehart walked over to the blanket, lifting it into his arms. "I remember you...when you were new...I'm glad he kept you..." The cloaked man held the blanket close, smelling the familiar scent of his wife. No doubt, it was confirmed who the boy was, and it gave him both relief and uneasiness.

The sudden shuffling of feet was heard and Gearehart froze. Someone was coming! The footsteps were to close and he couldn't make it to the window in time so he did the only thing he could do. He hid himself in the closet.  
Johan came back into the room, half empty goblet of milk in hand. As close as he dared, Gearehart peeked out and finally took a moment to look at the boy...to look at his son.  
So many emotions and questions filled his mind. It was bizarre at least. The last time Gearehart had seen his son, the boy was only months old. Not even a year. And now, well he was a man. He felt his heart ache for missing out on so many years.  
Johan's eyebrow quirked. Something was off. All his years of training had given him a sixth sense of sort. Something was wrong...but what.  
Gearehart raised his own eyebrow as the boy began looking for...something. He placed the milk onto the night-table and then got on all fours looking under the bed. Gearehart looked down at his hand and realized what Johan was looking for. In his haste to hide, he had forgotten to drop the blanket!  
"Damnit-Opp!" Gearehart quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. Mere seconds later, the closet door flew open and he found himself staring into the eyes of his son.

**Livy: Duh duh, duuuuuh! Cliffhanger! **

**Jo: Your so evil! Your supposed to be the nice one!**

**Livy: We all have a little bit of evil in us honey.**

**Jo:...Don't call me honey.**

**Livy: ^^**

**Jo: Anywho, that's all for this story!**

**Livy: Please leave a review and remember to favorite.**

**Jo&Livy: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Livy: Sorry this is late. I've been kinda busy**

**Jo: *coughlazycough***

**Livy: Busy**

**Jo: Lazy~**

**Livy: Fine, I've been busy and lazy. Happy now?**

**Jo: Yeup. ^^**

**Livy: -.-'**

**Jo: My granddaddy and my boyfriend belong to Peyo and I belong to CartoonCaster21. She also owns Den.**

**Livy: And me and Gearehart belong to flowerpower71. Enjoy!**

It wasn't a surprising reaction when Johan screamed, jumping away from the closet.

"AAAAAH!"  
Gearehart himself panicked. No doubt had the boy's screaming attracted some attention, and he knew that if he didn't silence the yelling, someone would come in and most likely reconize him from earliers attack, and if not, still catch him for sneaking into the castle.  
"Be quiet!" Gearehart ordered, yet not sternly but more of a plead.  
"You!" Johan pointed, wishing to get to his sword, wish was in the closet unfortunatly. "Who are you?! How did you get here?! Why would you not fight me?!"  
"Stop shouting! You will attract unwanted attention!"  
"I hope I do!"  
"Be silent, Johan!"  
Johan's shouts suddenly stopped in an instant, his deep chocolate eyes widening to the size of tea saucers. The man mentally facepalmed himself, unknowing if it was the right move to say the boy's name or not. Though, at least the screaming had ceased, but now more questions would surface.  
"H-how do you know my name?" Johan wondered, not truly looking at the older version of himself, but the blue blanket he held.  
Gearehart didn't reply, looking down at the blanket before throwing it over to Johan who nervously caught it. He looked at the man who had suddenly found interest in the wooden flooring. Johan's brows knitted together, gripping his blanket tightly as he threw his fists to his side. "I said," he repeated, "'how do you know my name?'"  
"You don't need to worry about that."  
"Uh, I'm most certainly sure I do! If you know me while I don't know you, I'm more then likely sure that should worry me!"  
"Don't start shouting again!"

"I'll stop shouting when you tell me who you are!" Johan snapped, still clutching the blanket. He looked down at the tattered thing then quickly tossed it back onto the bed. "Now for the final time, who are you?! Answer me!"  
Gearehart looked at the younger boy, his expression unreadable. He sighed through his nose and looked away. This was it. There was no way out of this situation.  
"My name is Gearehart...I'm your father

Before Johan had the chance to react, Gearehart was gone. Like something Johan did so many times, the man jumped out the window. Johan wished to call after him, or at least have reached out, but he felt as if his legs were made of steel, or he was trapped in tar. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He just stared where the man who had claimed to be his father stood moments before, wide-eyed with an open jaw.  
Suddenly, his room door was thrown open, Livy followed by Jo and Peewit ran in, all cladded in their pajamas. Dame Barbra hurried in after, holding up a candle-lit lamp with the King right behind, shoving past to reach the boy first. He arrived right when Johan's knees buckled and he collapsed. The King swiftly caught the dazed teen and gently guided him to the ground.  
"Johan? What's wrong?" The King asked worriedly, noticing how Johan was in the exact same motion as he was when he found them in the hallway today.  
"Johan? We heard you screaming." Livy said, waving her hand in front of his unseeing eyes. "Johan? Johan?"

"Johan snap out of it." The King said worriedly shaking the squires shoulder.  
"I think he's broken." Peewit said frowning.  
"Hold up, I got this." Jo said running out of the room and returning a few minutes later with a bucket of ice water.  
"Miss Joannie don't you dare!" Dame Barbra scolded. "That'll make a horrible mess!"  
"Better a horrible mess than a broken squire." Jo snapped and dumped the water onto her ancestor. Johan yelped snapping out of his daze and jumped to his feet, soaking wet to the bone.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Johan sputtered wiping the water out of his eyes.  
"I ask myself that everyday." Dame Barbra mumbled under her breath.  
"Johan what happened?" The King asked brining the situation back at hand. Why were you screaming earlier?"  
Johan froze again. He couldn't tell them...at least not yet. He didn't even know anything himself.  
"I...I had a bad dream. That's all." Johan lied not making contact with anyone. "It's nothing really, I'm fine. Go back to bed everyone."  
"No need to tell me twice." Dame Barbra huffed and turned going back to her bed. The King was more hesitant and gave the squire a worried glance."  
"Really Sire I'm fine." Johan said forcing a smile.  
"Well...Alright...Goodnight." The King said and then headed back to his own bedchambers. Once he was gone Jo sprinted across the room ad closed the door, locking it.  
"Alright, cut the bull crap Grand-daddy. What's going on?"  
"What happened?" Livy asked concerned.  
"I wish I knew Livy." Johan sighed, collapsing onto the edge of his bed burying his face in his hands.  
The three looked at each other worriedly. Livy got down and took one of his hands in hers.  
"Johan, please tell us what happened."  
"We wanna help." Peewit added quietly.  
Johan was silent as he tried to gather his thought. He sighed and looked up at his friends.  
"That man we fought tonight...He was here again."  
"Here?" Jo asked a little bit alarmed and looked around as if trying to spot the intruder.  
"He's gone now." Johan reassured. "But..."  
"But what?"  
"He...He said he was my father."

"Whoa, Luke Skywalker, y'all met your father?" Jo asked in plain disbelief.  
"I-I don't know..." Johan mumbled into his palms. He looks up slightly, his eyes peeking over yet filled with fog. He wasn't looking anywhere except into his mind. "He...he looks so much like me...I mean, he avoided fighting with me and...and he went through trouble to come here again, he knew my name..."  
Livy looked over to Jo and Peewit who shrugged in uncertainty. They had no idea what to do. They had all lost their parents (or a parent in Jo's case) but never had gone through the ordeal in re-meeting the loved caretakers who were claimed to be dead. What ran through all their minds that if Johan's father really was alive, why did it take him so long and where had he been all these years?

Gearehart successfully escaped the castle without being caught, crossing to safety by the sleeping drunk knights and far out of the courtyard. He wandered until he made it to the outskirts of the kingdom. He needed to return inside the forest to his men, and he knew he needed too. If he didn't, they very well wouldn't rest until he returned. He was their leader after all. Though, a pang in his chest prevented him from moving fast and instead, he walked slower then an average would. He didn't know if he could leave his son. He had just found him again, and if he left, he didn't know if their paths would ever cross like this. Worst, he didn't know if it would be better if Johan never saw him again.  
"Decided to rejoin us?"  
Gearehart jumped, looking over at just realizing he was just at the forest's entrance. He looked over and spotted the younger brown-cloaked man he knew all-too well. Granted he was young, but dangerously curious all the same.  
"Den," Gearehart greeted, though not at all kindly.  
"Why did you go back in, Chief? Hope you mugged someone in that freaking castle." Den said.  
"Why would you assume I went to the castle?"  
"You know how when I get curious, I get suspiscious, and once I get suspiscious, I do research."  
Gearehart said nothing, no longer even looking at the younger troop. Den stood straight, taking his weight off the tree he had been leaning on. He stepped closer to his leader, but not close enough for arms reach.  
"What's up with those kids? Your face paled when they came into the room today, and you took off."  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Are you sure? Because I think, when a leader has some choices that may very well end bad for his men, its a concern. I find it a concern, you returned to the castle."

Gearehart scowled and took a step closer to the younger man. "If I were you, I'd watch how I'd speak to your leader. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for me, you'd still be just a wretched beggar on the streets?"  
If looks could kill, Gearehart would have fallen over stone cold from the glare that Den shot his way.  
"Why I went back to the castle is my business and if you know what's good for you, you'd keep your nose out of it."  
Den glared at the leader for a few more moments before he turned around and stormed off back to the campsite. However, he stopped and turned around, facing his leader once more.  
"You may be our leader, but I won't stand by and watch your foolish descisions blow our cover. I WILL find out what your hiding."  
And with that the younger man turned and disappeared back into the woods. Gearehart stood stone faced, but on the inside he was shaken. He shook his head, trying to shake the unease and marched back to camp to join his men.

This was all so surreal. Johan had grown up his whole life believing that his father was dead, that he had died as an unsung hero who had lost his life so that he and his mother wouldn't lose theirs. But now, without any sort of warning, his whole life was turned upside down. Everything he had known about his past was a lie. His father was no hero but was nothing more than a common...  
"Oh my word." Johan gasped.  
"What is it?" Peewit asked.  
"I just realized..." Johan trailed off, chocolate brown eyes even wider than they were before. "My-my father is a thief! No, worse, he's their LEADER!"  
"HA! I knew it! I told you that trouble in our family didn't start with me!" Jo exclaimed smiling widely, only to shrink down from the glares that Livy and Peewit shot at her. "Right, too soon."  
Johan didn't even hear her though. He buried his face in his hands being overcome by...shame?  
"I can't believe this. My father's alive and he's the leader of a gang of thieves! He's a thief! Does that make me one?!"  
"Of coarse not." Livy disagreed. "Now your just talking crazy."  
"Am I? His blood runs through my veins! I'm the son of a theif! How can I ever be a knight if my father is a thief!?"

"Easy!" Jo started, "Y'all pick up a damn sword and tap it on your shoulders. BAM! Your a knight!"  
Johan moaned, burying in face back into the palms of his hands awhile the raven girl recieved more glares from her two other friends. She grumbled loudly, collapsing onto the bed in defeat. She tries to lighten the mood, and she gets shot down.  
With Jo quiet, Livy took the rare oppertunity to try and bring some ease to Johan's tense nerves and fuzzy mind. She kneeled in front of the squire and took his hands in hers, pulling them away so she could see his glazed eyes.  
"Johan, listen to me. I'm related to an abusive alcoholic. Am I anything like that?"  
"That's different, Livy." Johan murmured, attempting to look away from her, if only she'd let him.  
"No, its not, Johan. His blood runs through my veins too. Now answer the question. Am I anything like that."  
Johan sighed, bowing his head for his shaggy hair to fall over his eyes.  
"No."  
"Exactly. We can't help who we're related to or what they do, Johan. We gotta live with it. We can't change who they are or chop off the branch of the tree they sit on."  
"But, he's my father-"  
"And it was his choice to be a thief."  
"There! I cannot be knighted being the son of a thief-"  
"No, no your not the son of a thief. Your the adoptive son of a King."  
"Livy-"  
"Johan."  
"I should have guessed you would not understand."  
Livy sighed, "I think its you who doesn't understand."

An tense silence filled the room, the squire refusing to look at anyone. They wouldn't understand. Heck, HE didn't even understand.  
Johan suddenly rose to his feet and stormed over to the closet and began sifting thrpugh the clothes, pulling one of his yellow tunics off the hanger.  
"What are you doing?" Peewit asked raising an eyebrow.  
"What do you think?" Johan said grabbing his cape and his sword. "I'm leaving."  
"Oh come on!" Jo exclaimed. "Look just because your daddy is a theif doesn't mean that you have to leave to become one."  
"I'm not going to become a thief." Johan said finally turning around, his expression set in determination. "I'm going to find one. I'm going to find my father."  
Livy, Peewit and Jo felt their eyes widen. "What?!"  
"I need answers. As much as I hate it, he's the only one who can give them to me." Johan said as he looked up from the sack he was packing. "If...If he's been alive all this time, why didn't he ever try to find me?"  
Johan looked away again and just stared at the sack he had been packing, his mind swimming with all sorts of questions and emotions but at the same time, he felt numb. A gentle touch on the shoulder brought him out of the fog, and he looked but, brown eyes meeting green.  
"Were coming with you." Livy said determindly.

**Jo: Geez, Johan's having an identity crisis. **

**Livy: My poor Baby T^T**

**Jo: No kidding.**

**Livy: So that's it for now but we'll be back soon. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo: Lookit who's back!**

**Livy: I'm alive!**

**Jo: Yay! xD**

**Livy: Sorry for the lateness. I sorta took a break from writing for awhile. **

**Jo: WHAAAT?! Livy not writing?! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!**

**Livy: Hush up! I just took a little break. Nothing wrong with that. But now I'm back so hopefully updates on things will be coming up soon.**

**Jo: In the meantime though, enjoy this chapter.**

**Livy: Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo and Myself and Gearehart belong to flowerpower71. (Aka myself)**

**Jo: And I belong to the more awesome than Prussia, CartoonCaster21. Along with Den. He belongs to CC too.**

**Prussia: NEIN! You are not awesome! I am ze only awesome one here!**

**Livy: *chases him out with a frying pan* GET OUTTA HERE! GET BACK IN YOUR OWN FANDOM!**

**Prussia: *laughs hysterically and runs out***

**Jo: Please ignore this last bit if your not a Hetalia fan.**

Within fifteen minutes, the gang was sneaking downstairs in the dark, being as quiet as they possibly could. They had gotten dressed and packed small bags of needed items. They hurried off into the courtyard, rushing into the stable.  
"Here, steeds, giddiup." Johan said weakly, calling to wake their rides.  
The animals had woken instantly to the sound of their owner's voices. They were surprised to see the teens unlocking their gates and saddling them up, but of course could only neigh in protest. Once they were set, as slow and silent as possible did the gang ride out and head swiftly through the village.  
"I see no theives here." Livy reported after they had done a quick round.  
"They must be off to the next kingdom." Johan mused.  
"Then we gotta get to the forest and slow their molasses!" Jo urged.  
Peewit gulped loudly, "G-go into the f-forest? At n-night?!" The jester shivered, "You realize its c-called the 'Enchanted Forest' for a r-reason. Its a-already danderous during the day as i-it is!"  
Jo huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "C'mon, Peepod. Johan wants'ta find his daddy, and we're helping."  
"Now lets move 'em out!" Livy led, leading Brownie ahead of her friends who subconsiously followed in a close tow. "We'll find those thie - I mean, your dad and his friends."  
Johan shook his head, "Livy, there is no need for that. I already know what my father and his 'friends' are. Theif is the proper term to refere them to."  
Livy frowned some in the dark, rather upset. When did you ever see a child admit something like this about their parents?

Livy remained silent though and then gang continued going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Gearehart and the majority of his men slept soundly, curled up on mats on the ground. Well, the others were sleeping soundly, Gearehart was troubled. His mind still on his long lost son.  
After all these years...He'd be lying if he said that the thought of him and Johan being reunited didn't cross his mind. He had always dreamed of meeting his son...but not like this. Not as a theif.  
"Someone's coming!"  
Gearhart jumped up as the lookouts ran around the campsite waking up the others.  
"Ready the traps and hide yourselves." Gearehart ordered jumping to his feet.

"It's so dark, I can barely see." Peewit complained, torrting Biquette right next to Jo and SS.  
"Me either." Jo agreed.  
Before anyone else could say a word, they were attacked! The bandits anf theives jumped out from the trees and tackled the teens. Livy screamed as her attacked knocker her off Brownie and the others weren't fairing well either. The horses and Biquette fought back, trying to save their owners but were eventually roped and taken down as well.  
"Lemme go! No manhandling!" Jo snarled thrashing widely against the rope restraints that bound her hands behind her back.  
"Release us this instant!" Johan demanded.  
"Take them back to camp!" Den ordered, ignoring the protests of the teens. The four youths struggled and fought to get away but were stopped when they felt the sharp points of swords touch their backs. Reluctantly they marched forward being taken prisoner.

Gearehart was waiting at camp, speaking to two of his men, explaining that they had sent some men to check out the noise. As they spoke, Den came over. He waved his hand in front of the other two men, signaling them to leave, which they did. Gearehart looked crossly at the youth but before he spoke, Den did.  
"We captured some travelers. I think you will get a kick out of this, Cheif."  
Gearehart didn't comprhend what that ment, but when he turned his head and found the four all-too-familiar teens being shoved before him, he almost collapsed in shock. Johan had the same reaction, and actually stopped walking, refusing to get any closer to the older version of himself.  
Gearehart swallowed, "How did you-?"  
"They were crossing by. We caught them. Its what we always do, Cheif." Then Den smirked, "Why the face? We always do this. Or are...these kids different...? Hm?"  
Gearehart glared at Den before shoving him off my his shoulder, almost pushing the younger man completely to the dirt ground. He stepped a few feet forward, getting a better few of all four, mentally telling himself he was only doing this to miss eye-contact with his son. He didn't want to look into his son's eyes. How could he? He was a theif, and his men just bounded his kid and threw him at his feet. What do you say to that? Nothing. If you can't say nothing, you can't look at anyone properly.

Gearehart studied the four...well, three of the four at least. He couldn't bear to look at his son at the moment.  
He looked down at the slightly shaking short blonde boy who looked up at him with fear. Gearejart then glanced to the second black haired child...who he honestly couldn't tell whether this one was male or female (XD) but the older man felt one of his eyebrows raise. This one looked very similar to Johan...almost like a twin...but how could that be? He shook it off. He'd find out later. His eyes then landed on the purple clad, brunette green eyed girl. Gearehart felt his eye widen as he recognized her from the picture in Johan's room.  
"What do you want us to do with them Chief?" one of the thieves asked.  
"I say we kill them." Den sneered pulling out a knife and pressing it to Johan's throat.  
"NO!"  
The camp fell silent and all eyes fell upon Gearehart in confusion for his sudden outburst.  
"I mean, no." Gearehart back tracked trying to cover up his shout. "Don't kill them."  
"And why not?" Den asked glaring as he reluctantly put away his knife. "They're just a bunch of stupid kids."  
"But they're from the castle." Gearehart said. "If we kill them, the king will send his army after us."

Den gave one of his glares, and after a moment of silent staring, he turned back to the other men and agreed with a rough nod before speaking, "Our Chief speaks the truth. The King foolishly will do anything for the safe return for these pathetic spoiled brats."  
Gearehart felt his teeth clench along with his fists, how dare that son of a gun, that low-life beggar call his son that. After what Johan had been through. Of course, as it pained him, he stood back and kept his mouth shut, mentally screaming at the younger man, how much he wanted to punch his teeth loose there.  
"That's why..." Den drawled, a creeping smile at his lips. He glanced down at the bounded teens, "we will hold them for ransom!"  
"Yeah!" the other men agreed, happily clapping. It had been awhile since the group had gained such an opportunity like this. A chance to gain money without having to bash some knightly skulls first.  
Den looked over his shoulder, back at his oh so 'fearless' leader. His smirk only grew at the expression Gearehart absentmindedly wore. "Then," Den continued, some venom dripping, "if the King disagrees with the high price we demand, we know these brats are worth nothing and free for us to kill."

Gearehart fought the urge to lunge and attack the younger man. The other thieves enthusiastically nodded in agreement and Den looked at the leader, his expression daring him to make a move. The older man glanced behind him at the four youths. Johan refused to look back, but his expression said it all...Betrayal.  
"...Alright. Take the prisoners and someone get working on a ransom note." Gearehart ordered at last. Maybe he could find a way for them to escape before the King and the other knights arrived.  
"On your feet midget." A thief growled, kicking the jester's backside forcing him to his feet. Had Jo not been bound at the moment, she would have lunged at the thief and attacked him with her dagger.  
The four were forced to their feet, lead and eventually thrown into a deep pit that was much to high for them to climb out.  
"Well isn't this peachy?" Jo huffed before turning a concerned look to her jester boyfriend. "You alright Peewit?"  
"I've been better." Peewit sighed.  
"If I could just twist my wrist, I could use my magic to burn the ropes." Livy grunted quietly, trying desperately to twist her wrist around so that she could burn the rope without burning herself.  
Johan just sat in the corner, is head down, eyes unseeing feeling numb.

Livy stopped momentarily, looking over at Johan, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Johan?" She asked, not exactly expecting to get a response. Even worse, he made no movement or even known that he heard his girlfriend, just looking at the floor, though they all knew he wasn't looking at anything.  
"Granddaddy?" Jo asked. Even with the nickname, she said it seriously.  
"Johan? Come on, buddy! Answer!" Peewit called. Of course, Johan still made no notice of his friends.  
Livy sighed in frustration. When she got out, she was so going to confront Gearehart, and that was final.

**Livy: Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. Jo and I gotta head out and I can't proof read to thoroughly but I believe I caught them all...hope I did at least.**

**Jo: Adios amigos! We gotta vamanos! Bye for now!**

**Livy: Au reviour!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Livy: Would you believe that I actually forgot about this story? ^^;**

**Jo: You got to many stories going on girly.**

**Livy: I know. I know. Don't need to remind me. I got to many ideas, and not enough time, or motivation. **

**Jo: *grabs Livy's shoulders and shakes her* GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER WOMAN!**

**Livy: Get off me! *shoves Jo off her* Anyway, I don't own Johan or Peewit.**

**Jo: They belong to Peyo and I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy: Myself and Gearehart belong to flowerpower71. Enjoy!**

Peewit let out sigh and somehow managed to scoot himself over towards his friend. Johan, still in a daze, failed to notice how close his friend got to him. When the jester got close enough, he fell onto his back and gave the squire a firm, hard kick to the side, finally snapping him out of it.

"Ow!" Johan growled, feeling the beginings of a bruise form. "Why did you do that?"

"It was the only way to snap you out of it." Peewit explained as he tried to get back into a sitting position. Johan tried to give his short friend a dirty look, but only sighed instead. He was to numb and mixed up inside.

"I'm sorry I got you three into this." Johan said miserably.

"We've been through worse." Jo said seriously. "We always get out of the situation."

"I don't see how this time." Johan said looking at his descendant. Livy felt her heart begin to break when she saw his hollow looking eyes.

Johan looked down and turned away from everyone. "My own father betrayed me..." he said in a broken voice.

"Johan." Livy started.

"No Livy!" Johan snapped suddenly angry. The enchantress in training leaned back slightly, taken aback by his sudden mood change. Jo and Peewit gave each other nervous glares.  
"That man up there is not my father. A true father is supposed to love their child! Not hold them for ransom and throw them in a pit! A true father is there for his child! He protects them, not causes them harm!" the squire stopped in his rant, feeling his throat begin to close up. "A true father...a true father is there for their child. He never came back for me."

The pit fell into silence. Johan brough his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Feeling tears begining to sting his eyes. He didn't look up until he felt something rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Livy, tears threatening to spill out of her own emerald colored eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. Trying to comfort him in the only way that she could at the moment.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over. Despite it being dark, whoever was looking down at them, held a torch lighting up half the pit. The teens look up, squinting from the fire's heat and brightness.

It was Gearehart.

"Are you four alright?"

"We got nothin' t'say to ya, Ol' Man!" Jo spat. Literally spitting but completely missing Gearehart due to bad angle of aim.

Gearehart rolled his eyes, "Alright, so I can see your alright." he muttered. He raised the torch a bit more, lighting up the area around Johan so he could see his son clearer. He frowned.

"Johan, try to understand-"

And that's when Johan snapped. "DON'T!" He shouted, "Don't even talk to me! I have nothing to say to you, traitor!"

Gearehart's expression turned to one of hurt. His eyes flickered with sadness and he frowned. "I deserve that."

"Oh believe me, you deserve alot more!" Johan snarled glaring at the thief.

"I deserve that too." Gearehart said guiltily. "But I'm here to help."

"You _helped_ quite enough already. And I'm done. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again!" the squire huffed and as best as he could turned around and faced the wall.

"You definately inhereted your mother's stubornness." the thief said mostly to himself.

During this exchange, Livy had finally managed to twist her wrist around. She lit a small flame between her fingers and burned the ropes that bound her hands together. The instant she felt her binds fall away, she flicked her hands and used her magic to cause the ground underneath her, to shoot her up out of the pit, much to everyone's surprise. Gearehart barely had time to turn around before he felt himself thrown against the trunk of the nearest tree.

The wind was literally knocked out of him at the sudden slam! For a fragil-appearing girl, the brunette posed an amazing strength, having thrown him off like she did.

"What the hell!" she freaked, "First you ambush us, the sneak into Johan's room, then kidnap us, now holding us for ransom?!"

Gearehart sighed, "I know it seems bad-"

"'Bad' isn't the word I'd use!" Peewit shouted from the hole. "Especially since your also doing this to your son!"

"Oh shut up, Peebrain!" Jo muttered, gesturing her head to a hurt looking Johan.

"Please just let me explain." Gearehart pleaded.

"You better talk fast." Livy glared as a fireball formed in her hand.  
The leader struggled to find his words quickly. Oh how should he even begin?

"Alright...It's true. I am a thief. I'm their leader."

"Oh gee really? We couldn't tell." Jo called up from the hole. Livy kept glaring at the man, fire still flickering in her hand.

"Why did you come back?"

"I...I had to make sure..." Gearehart sighed looking down."

"Make sure of what?"

"...That Johan was really my son. I first found out back at the castle when he attacked me, that's why I didn't fight back, but I needed proof to make sure. But once I found the proof, Johan came back so I hid. I meant him no harm."

"Says the guy who had us thrown in a pit!" Peewit shouted up.

"Which is why I'm here now." Gearehart said reaching behind his back and tossing aside a rope and a knife to the side. "I was going to let you four go."

Livy's hardened expression softened ever so slightly as she stared at the tossed aside rope and knife. The knife would have been used to cut their binds and the rope used to climb out...but then again, those very same weapons could be used for their harm.  
But if that was the case, then why did Gearehart toss them away just now? No one else was around and she was the only one free. Johan, Jo and Peewit would have been helpless to do anything and Gearehart could have easily stabbed her or choked her right now.

"Livy, what's going on up there?" Jo called getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"I'm fine," Livy said back, hesitating. Eventually, she released her hold on the older man who gratefully bowed his head some for her. She didn't show any sign of respect back.

"Shall we free your friends?" Gearehart asked. Livy didn't reply, just turned away and walked over to the pit, looking down, glad to see her friends were still alright.

Gearehart walked up, noticing how Livy looked down at seeing Johan still depressed. "I saw a picture of you in Johan's room," Gearehart started, "do you two have something special?"

"We're dating," Livy replied without looking. She extended her hand, "Knife please."

Gearehart was slightly taken aback by the statement. Johan had a girlfriend? But he was nineteen so it wasn't that surprising. The older man grabbed the knife and handed it to the girl.

"Coming down." Livy warned as she aimed and then dropped the knife into the pit, making sure not to accidentally stab her friends. The knife fell closest to Johan so the squire grabbed the knife and cute himself free and then did the same for Jo and Peewit. Once the three were free, Livy and Gearehart worked together and tossed down the rope and managed to pull them out.

The minute the three were pulled up, Jo whipped her foot under Gearehart's, catching his left foot and pulling it out from under him, causing the elder man to fall flat on his back. He groaned as Jo growled, "Don't'cha dare hurt my boyfriend!"  
Peewit smirked.

Gearehart muttered something that couldn't be understood as he pushed himself up, dusting away dirt. He looked up towards the teens, how they glared so darkly towards him, and he shifted by the uneasiness in the air.

The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Neither Gearehart nor any of the youths spoke. The older man felt himself shrink slightly from their hard glares. No one saying a word. No one really sure what to do now. Should they make a run for it? Fight?

"So uh..." Gearehart finally spoke, rubbing his neck awkwardly. the silence getting to much for him. "I suppose you four weren't just out for a midnight stroll. I'm assuming you came looking for me."

"And if we were?" Peewit asked, his arms crossed and glaring.

Gearehart raised a hand up nervously,"No reason, I was just assuming was all,"

"I just needed to know if you were my father," Johan mumbled. His friends were slightly shocked, not expecting him to speak, but to storm off. Johan looked up slightly through his hair towards his father, "And now I do."

Gearehart attempted a smile, even under the awkward and rough circumstances. He opened his arms up slightly towards him, "Well then son I-"

Johan cut him off, "I did not say I accept you as my father,"  
And the silence returned, Gearehart dropping his arms by his side numbly, continuing to look at his boy who didn't share the same hurt in his chocolate eyes, but a different hurt. One Gearehart knew he would never be able to heal. The squire stared at the thief. That was all he was to him. Nothing more than a common, no good thief. Blood or not, this...this man was not his father.

"Come on. Let's go." Johan said turning his gaze away from Gearehart and started to leave.

"Didn't you say you had some questions?" Peewit asked.

"Not anymore." Johan said coldly, still storming off. Livy glanced at her friends, both just as clueless as she was. She then looked back over at Gearehart. His chocolate brown eyes, so much like his sons, filled with hurt and...something else...shame?

"Johan, wait." Livy said without really realizing she spoke. She ran after her beloved and grabbed his hand, stepping in front of him forcing him to stop. She placed her free hand on his cheek making him look up at her.

"I know your incredably angry and hurt right now." the brunette said quietly so that the others wouldn't hear. "But...but maybe your looking at this the wrong way. Tonight didn't happen for no reason. Call it what you will: God, fate, destiny, whatever! But there's a reason why you and your father are finally together again."

"No reason, Livy," Johan said. She knew he was really upset, only calling her 'Livy' instead of 'M'lady' when he was serious. "He's just a no-good thief stealing from another kingdom."

"The kingdom we live in. What were the chances we wasn't on a mission when this happened? C'mon, Johan. I know y'all don't believe in this, but I do. Things happen for a reason."

Johan sighed, placing his hand over the one Livy held to his cheek. He stared down at the dirt for a few seconds before returning his gaze to her eyes, not smiling nor anything of his character. He only nodded so slightly, that if she hadn't felt his head tip, she would've never known he agreed.

"Just...just try to talk to him. Say what you need to say." Livy pleaded. "Many people would kill for an opportunity like this...me included."

She slowly took her hand away from his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. Johan squeezed it back and nodded slightly again. Reluctantly, he made his way back over to the thief.  
Gearehart looked up disbelievingly upon seeing his son returning to him. He began to smile but immediately felt it drop seeing the cold stare from the younger man.

"Alright listen," Johan sighed, crossing his arms tightly to his body. "I...I have questions and we're not leaving until you give me the answers."  
Gearehart just nodded numbly.

"Can we leave here first?" Jo asked, looking around, crouching over slightly with her hand hovering over her ankle, a motion in which she could quickly flip out her blade.

"Yeah, its creepy here." Peewit agreed, shivering.

Gearehart sighed, "Alright," he stood tall and began walking through some messed up bushes, "follow me, I'll take us far enough to talk." With a shrug, they followed, Livy having to grab Johan's hand or he wouldn't move. They trailed the older fighter deeper into the woods until the faint voices and crackling of fire was nowhere to be heard. It was dark and only the wind was heard here.

"Okay," Johan started, letting go of Livy, "Start talking."

"Do you not need to ask a question first?" Gearehart reminded. He narrowed his eyes, but not at all threateningly, "But I have questions myself."

"Then lets play the Ask Who game," Livy suggested.

"Yeah, Johan starts, Old Dude answers, then he asks and Johan answers. Easy, simple, and not as high as a chance to end up in a full-on drama moment like in 'All My Ninos'." Jo grinned, holding a finger up like an expert.

The two stared intensively at each other, one pair of chocolate brown eyes softer than the other. Eventually, Johan bowed his head in a sigh of defeat.

"Fine..." he agreed. His head snapped up, and he stared hard at Gearehart. Making a few sudden steps forward caused the elder to take just as many steps back.

"First question, why did you abandon me?"

**Jo: Your kidding? You don't update in forever then you end the chapter like THAT?!**

**Livy: Uh huh. ^^**

**Jo: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE! DX**

**Livy: Even nice girls have a mean side Joannie. ;)**

**Jo: 0-0**

**Livy: Anyway, until next time we hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jo: Peace out Peeps!**

**Livy: Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Livy: Hello, hello, hello all you beautiful peoples!**

**Jo: Whazzup?**

**Livy: We're back and we bring with us chapter 6**

**Jo: My granddaddy and my boyfriend belong to Peyo and I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy: And me and Gearehart belong to flowerpower71.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

"I didn't abandon you." Gearehart answered.

"Hmm, funny. Last I checked I had grown up without a father." Johan responded coldly, crossing his arms.

The older man frowned harder, still looking at his son. "It...It's a long story."

"Start talking."

Gearehart let out a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes for a few moments before he began to explain.

"What your mother told you about my supposed death was true." Gerahart explained. "Soldiers from the king where we lived did try to take you and your mother as payment for taxes that we couldn't afford and I did fight them off, but I was knocked out during battle. I don't know how much later it was, but when I awoke it was pitch black and both you and your mother were long gone. I searched everywhere for you two. I travelled from kingdom to kingdom looking for you...But after awhile...I-I started..."

"Started to what?" Livy asked after a moment of silcence.

"I started to think that I was too late. That you and your mother had long since been dead. Heh, you can imagine my shock when you tackled me at the castle." Gearehart added trying and failing to lighten the mood slightly.

Johan didn't chuckle nor find it amusing, "So that's when you started to steal, was it not?"

Gearehart smiled warmly, "Hey, its my turn to ask a question, now."

Johan huffed, blowing his hair out of his eyes only to have them fall back in front. Though he didn't mind, he'd rather be blinded by his bangs then face this man who he dreadfully knew was his father. "...Alright,"

"How did you survive and end up at the castle?"

"That is two questions," Johan pointed out.

Gearehart crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Yes but, I assume it will be part of your story. Right?" He got him there. Johan only glared a moment before looking back at their shoes,.

"Well, Mother and I wandered to another kingdom, the one we now stand in. While here, Mother got sick and eventually..." he swallowed a lump. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gearehart squirm uncomfortably, his dark eyes widen, filled with sadness, "Eventually passed. I stayed on my own for awhile, but had to leave. One winter night, I was founded by some guards and the King took me in. Been there ever since." It didn't bother Johan one bit when he sternly added, "He was the father I never had."

Gearehart lowered tightened his arms around himself and shrunk down at his sons words. Though he couldn't blame the boy. This, coupled with the confirmation of his longtime thought about his late wife's passing, made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

"Next question." Johan said still glaring. "Why did you start stealing? What on God's green earth possesed you to become a-a-thief of all things!?"

"It wasn't like I WANTED to." Gearehart said looking back up. "We didn't even have a penny to our name. Once I was on my own...It...it just happened."

"Just happened?" Johan gawked appalled.

"Look, it started out with just a loaf of bread. An apple here, a piece of cheese there. I got caught once and had to flee. Somehow along the way I met up with other beggars. People who had their whole life ripped away from them and were forced to sleep on the streets, eating scraps out of the garbage. Before I knew it, we had stuck together and formed the Snake Kings."

"Snake Kings?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's what we call ourselves." Gearehart explained.

"Why do you call yourselves that?" Peewit asked.

"Two reasons: For both our cunning snake like instincts and also for our mark."  
Gearehart rolled up his sleeve, exposing his bare arm and showing off the tattoo of the hissing cobra. "We all have a tattoo of a snake of some sort...Though I'm the only one with a cobra because I'm the leader."

"That's no excuse for your crimes," Johan muttered, but nobody had heard. At least he thought so, Peewit's frown going unnoticed.

"You have another question for me?" Gearehart wondered, noticing how Johan was suddenly silent. Johan peeked up, "More than just one." Gearehart stayed quiet and feet away from his upset son as Johan processed everything and formed questions that wouldn't have all his anger just uncontrollably spill out.  
He noticed Johan swallow, choking back a sob, "Do...do you steal from families? Children?"

"No." Gearehart said. "We steal from kings, dukes, pretty much any one noble but not families...Many of us were like them before we became who we are now."

Johan lessened his body posture ever so slightly. Though he was still angry, at least he now knew that families less fortunate were safe.  
"Now it's my turn." Gearehart said ready to take the spotlight off him.

Gearehart had his eyes drift over to the other three, looking at them rather suspisciously. "Who are they?" he asked. Johan looked up, following his father's finger towards his friends. "I saw that girl's picture on your nightstand. Who are they?"

Johan blushed slightly, "That's Livy...my girlfriend." Livy smiled, walking over only for Johan to wrap his arm around her shoulders and letting out the smallest smile, the first one since yesterday evening. Livy smiled back.

"And those two?"

"That is my friend, Peewit, and his girlfriend, Jo, whose also Livy's friend." Johan explained.  
Gearehart raised an eyebrow. Jo huffed, "Yes, I AM a girl! I'm sure we were over this." she grumbled.  
"

That is not it," Gearehart said much to her surprise. He looked between her and his son, "You two look oddly alike." He smiled jokingly, "I do not remember having twins." But nobody seemed to laugh.

"Oh, they look alike because they are related," Peewit smiled only to be kicked by Jo. "Peewit!" she growled. He then added, "Oh right, their related because their cousins!"

"PEEWIT!" Jo now bonked him on the head having the poor jester fall to his rear.

"What?! Not like I said you know!" he muttered, refering to the whole extremely great 'granddaddy' thing.

Livy only facepalmed herself. This is why they never had Peewit do the talking.

**Jo: *facepalm* Ugh. Sometimes I wonder why I love that idiot.**

**Livy: So do we Jo. So do we.**

**Jo: T^T**

**Livy: ;D**

**Jo: Anyway we hope you all enjoyed this chapter and explanation as to where Gearehart has been all these years.**

**Livy: See you next time guys, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jo: *pulling Livy away from the computer* ENOUGH WITH BLACK BUTLER ALREADY!**

**Livy: Nuuuuu! I must find out if Ciel and Sebastian rescue Lizzie from the creepy puppet guy! D8**

**Jo: You can do that later! You've been neglecting your stories!**

**Livy: *pouts in the emo corner* I know. My motivation has left me. T^T**

**Jo: *pats her head* Come on now, you'll get it back. But you gotta write first.**

**Livy: I know, I know...*perks up* Anyway, hi everyone! :D We're back with another chapter. Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo: Den and I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy: And Gearehart and myself belong to flowerpower71. Now if you excuse me~ *races back to the computer to finish the episode***

**Jo: *facepalm* OI!**

Gearehart raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Cousins? That's impossible. Neither me nor Johan's mother had any siblings."

"Did-did I say cousins? I meant...what did I mean?" Peewit asked, shrinking down under the murderous glares of his three friends. Gearehart opened his mouth to demand what was going on, only to stiffen as an all too familiar voice called out.

"Chief?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide and they stiffened as the sound of footsteps were heard coming their way.

"That's Den! You four have to hide!" Gearehart whispered.

"But where?!" Livy hissed.

"Anywhere, just stay out of sight! I'll see what he wants." the leader of the Snake Kings said urgently as he turned and started to leave. The four - being themselves - stubbornly hide behind some nearby bushes and watch over the scene that was about to play before them. They crouched down to not be spotted, looking through the leaves, and eyed Gearehart as he was confronted by a younger man.

The younger man's cloak was pulled back revealing his arms, and a small python tattoo on his left forearm. Johan silently scowled to himself as the man approached his father.

"Den, why are you out here?" Gearehart asked.

Den looked around suspisciously, then turned to his taller leader, "I noticed the prisoners were gone..." his eyes narrowed, "care to explain?"

"You found out?"

"Only me. The other boneheads have no clue yet...but I intend to tell them. So, Cheif, you know where they went?"

"They escaped," Gearehart said plainly, "I was coming after them, but they were too smart for me, and got away."

"I see," Den snorted, clearly not amused. He looked about, "There seems to be no sign of a struggle here. The forest seems completely untouched. You sure you 'tried' to catch them?"

"One of them had a knife and cut their ropes, then they climbed out. I noticed a bit too late and by the time we got here all I heard were fading footsteps."

"Right," Den muttered, "Alright, I'll believe you. But only for now. You may be the Chief, but I'm sure the other guys won't remember that when they discover your the reason those brats got away. Guess the ransom call is off. And Glen was so looking forward to some of that gold. Pity," he turned to leave, "Just to let you know, those tracks in the dirt do not look like they were running. Did you really take so long they walked free?"

Den pointed a finger to the muddy ground where footsteps of the teens were seen in a calm walk, like even that they had stopped for a rest or so. Gearehart said nothing, only giving orders for Den to return to the camp and they will figure out what to do later.

Gearehart watched Den, making sure that the younger thief was truly gone before he started to return to the place where he and the teens had been.

"Who was that?" Peewit asked as he and the others came out of hiding.

"Den." Gearehart said venomously. "My second in command. He's onto us though. He saw me sneak off to the castle the second time and now is suspicious."

"Well isn't that peachy?" Livy sighed annoyed.

Jo stood up, looking at the man, "Yo, why not just twist his neck and be done with him?"  
Gearehart gave the girl a surprised and rather sick look, almost as if he couldn't believe she actually suggested it. Jo's friends gave her similar looks. "You, are seriously twisted," Peewit commented only for Jo to stick her tongue out playfully.

"Look," Gearehart started, placing his hand to his temples, "You just have to leave. Now."

"But-"

"No buts." Gearehart said sternly. "It's too dangerous for you four to be here. Especially with me."  
Johan frowned as he felt his stomach drop. Leave? Now? But-but there was still so much more to say.

"But you haven't answered all my questions." Johan protested without really realizing he had spoken in the first place. Why was he feeling like this? He was supposed to hate this...man...but at the same time the mere thought of leaving right now was unbearable.

Livy nodded, "Alright, but until our paths cross again, see you later." she wished as the three turned around, only leaving Johan standing there.

Johan looked up at the man, and Gearehart was surprised to see what he thought was a permanent scowl to be gone. Now his eyes weren't so cold, but were wet around the rim.

"We will see each other again, and I will answer all your questions," he swallowed, "Johan."

Johan nodded before turning around and running off after his friends, leaving Gearehart behind. The man stood tall, sniffing before returning to camp where men had already started asking if he was alright and if they should find the escaped prisoners.

The four hurried back to the castle, avoiding being spotted, sticking to the shadows. Once they made it out of the forest, they made a beeline back for the castle.  
Johan's mind was a million miles away though. He was still...confused to say the least about the nights events. But no matter how angry he had previously been with his father, there was no fighting the feelings he was feeling now. One thought kept replaying in his mind.

What if this was the last time they saw each other?

Arriving to the stables to settle away their animals, Johan collapsed into a pile of hay, his elbows balanced on his drawn knees while his face was hidden in the palms of his hands.

Livy instantly fell beside him, giving the squire a light hug. "Are you okay, Johan?"

Jo crouched down in front of her granddad while Peewit just sat down on the dirt ground. "Grandda - Johan?" she corrected herself, "You ain't still mad, right?"

That was when they found out he was silently crying. He looked up with wet, red eyes. Using his wrists, he quickly wiped away the tears, sighing heavily. "I don't know anymore." Livy wrapped her arms around the squire as he buried his face in her shoulder. All the years of built up emotions came pouring out and he cried. The last time that he had cried this hard was when his mother died.

"Shh, shh. It's alright." Livy shushed, putting a hand on the back of his head. She quietly began to hum a tune and waited for Johan to calm down. "Johan, your dad promised it wasn't the last time." Peewit reminded.

"M-my moth-mother also promis-sed she w-would be al-alright," Johan choked out, "W-was she?!"

Peewit shut up after that. That wasn't the best thing to say as it was true. He also had experience when his own father promised he was going to be okay when he dived into the water after his mother, and before he knew it, he was an orphan.

"I-I can't trust w-what he says," Johan sobbed.

Livy just continued humming, doing more then Jo was. She just sadly sat there, wishing and screaming mentally to herself to do something. But Livy was already doing more than she could.

The four sat in silence. The only sounds that were heard were Johan's sobbing, and Livy's humming. Eventually the squire had managed to calm himself down enough to speak. He sat up and rubbed his eye, blushing with embarrassment when he saw the big wet tear stain on Livy's shoulder.

"Sorry."

Livy shook her head. "It'll dry."

The four fell silent again. Johan pulled his knees up and buried his face in his hands. He just wanted this night to be over. To forget about everything that had happened.

"I'm still angry with him," Johan swallowed down the lump in his throat before coninuing on. "Bu-but even so...I don't want tonight to be the last time we see each other."

Livy placed her hand on Johan's shoulder, looking at him even though he wasn't looking at her, "It won't be." she assured. He didn't make any movement to say that he had actually heard her, but for some reason, she knew he had.

"We all feel that way sometimes, Johan." Jo started, "When kids get mad at their parents, they scream things like they hate them, but even when that happens, you see how fast they accept each other back. Your anger is just all you can feel right now. I know from my dad. I was actually angry at him when he died..."

"I was angry at my parents too, especially my dad who went after my mom," Peewit said. "I was angry with my parents too." Livy said quietly. She swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I...I was even angry with them for awhile about not making sure that if something happened to them, that I wouldn't be placed with my uncle."

Johan looked up and rested his chin on his knees. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his wrist. He looked at his friends, all of them looking at him with the same, concerned expression. "I guess your right," he sighed, "we all get angry with our parents, even if they could not have done anything to help it." His friends came closer around him and he burried his face once again in his knees. "So now what?"

"We wait, your dad will come back," Livy assured. "He promised."

"I've heard promises before," Johan muttered.

"Have you ever heard any a his promises?" she asked. He had no reply to that, and she smiled softly, giving him a hug. "Come on." Livy said getting to her feet. "Lets get some sleep."

"What's left of the night anyway." Peewit yawned also getting to his feet. Livy bent down and took Johan's hands pulling him to his feet and they all made there way back inside the castle...only to be met with a semi hysterical king.

"WHERE HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN?!"

**Livy: *sniffling* My poor baby :'(**

**Jo: Yeah...It takes a lot to make Granddaddy cry so you know this is huge. :C**

***awkward silence*  
Livy: Anyway, if the Snake King's sound familiar to you it's because I took them from my other story, 'Tears of an Angel.' **

**Jo: Hurray for being lazy to come up with another name~!**

**Livy: Obviously though these Snake Kings are different than the ones in my other story. Gearehart is obviously not the evil, traitorous brother of a duke.**

**Jo: And your alive! *clings to Livy* DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

**Livy: *squirming* Get off Joannie! DX**

**Jo: No! And anyway, goodbye peeps! See ya next chapter! :D**

**Livy: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jo: Oh my garnish! It's a Christmas Miracle! Livy updated! Omg! Omg! 8D**

**Livy: Well your nice. -.-'**

**Jo: I know I am. ^^**

**Livy: *rolls eyes* Anyway, yes I am updating this story once again. And before anyone asks, I know I've been pretty in active on fanfiction lately. I deeply apologize for that. I kinda got into a slump where I didn't want to write anything at all! But good news, I am now over that slump so my fanfiction stories shall be getting updated really quickly! I'm working on chapter 20 of Book 3 of the Adventure's saga and I'm about a little more than half done with that so that should be out within the next few days. Then I'll work on I Believe and so on.**

**Jo: Another reason why Livy's been inactive is because she got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital over the weekend. She's alright and home now but obviously you can't write if you don't have a computer. ^^;**

**Livy: Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo: Den and I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy: And Gearehart and me belong to Flowerpower71**

**Jo & Livy: ENJOY! HAPPY READING!**

The teens jumped, any higher would have gone straight through the castle's ceiling in complete fright. They really hadn't expected the King to see them, really considering the extremly late hour. No one in their right mind would be up and about so late - uh, early?

The King continued to glare down the scared-stiff teens. "WELL?!"

"Uh...um...y-your majesty!" Peewit stuttered, smiling nervously.

"DO NOT EVEN TRY! I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW WHERE YOU FOUR COULD HAVE POSSIBLY RUN OFF TO AT SUCH AN HOUR!" The King groaned, rubbing his temples tiredly with his hands, sighing. He tried to calm himself and not give himself anymore white hairs...if there were anymore hairs to turn white on his head or beard. "Just...explain..."

"W-what're you doin' up?" Jo asked.

The King looked at them, and though his eyes were snapping, there was great reflief in them as well. "You think I would really go back to bed after Johan screamed like he did? If anything, I just waited, just in case. When you three did not leave his room, I knew something was up. I left for a moment when I heard muttering I decided to leave for awhile and return when things had calmed down...only when I did to see if you were all alright, I came to an empty room...like usual. I should expect you four oddly disappearing by now."

"Y'know, y'all really should." Jo mused before being elbowed in the ribs by Livy.

"Uh, sire," Livy started, ignoring the glare Jo sent her way after she was jabbed, "we just thought a midnight walk would help clear minds."

"A midnight walk?" the King deadpanned.

"Yeah." Livy nodded. "J-Johan needed to clear his head and I didn't want him to be alone so I went with him. Jo and Peewit tagged along and well...yeah."

"We must have lost track of time." Peewit added.

The King said nothing for several minutes glaring at the youths with sleep deprived eyes. After an intense few moments he sighed loudly through his nose.

"I don't buy that poorly fabricated lie for a minute."

"Aw come on! It's all we got!" Jo bellowed.

"But I'm much to tired to deal with this right now. We'll talk about this later and I want the truth! Understand?"

"Yes Sire." the teens said in unison.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The teens bid farewell as the monarch retreated back to his chambers.

"Now what do we do?" Peewit asked.

"Do as the king and return to our beds as well." Johan said speaking for the first time.

The others were to tired to protest or just really didn't feel like getting back on a touchy subject. Either way they turned and retreated back to their own bedrooms. Drowsily mumbling their goodnights. Johan went to go but Livy turned back around and stopped him.

"You sure your going to be alright?" the enchantress asked softly; taking his hands in hers.

"I...I'll try." was all Johan could say. He gently traced the girls face with his knuckle and she looked up at him sadly. She leaned up a little and caressed her lips with his.

"Everything will turn out fine Johan." she whispered. "You just gotta have faith,"

The squire didn't believe her but even so he nodded ever so slightly. Without another word the two broke apart and he started for his room. Livy frowned as she watched his depressed figure disappear around the corner. She sighed and then retreated back to her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back with the Snake Kings, Den had told the others that the prisoners escaped. Gearehart lead them on a search in the opposite direction from whence the teens had run back to the castle. The Cobra tattooed man "searched" behind some bushed that lead to a clearing. He looked back making sure that no one saw him then went forward.

He walked numbly into the clearing before collapsing to his knees. Gearehart had only cried two times in his life: The day Johan was born and one other time when he and his family got separated shortly after this whole mess had happened.

He reached a shaky hand in his cloak and pulled out a folded over piece of paper. He shakily unfolded it and looked down at the picture of his wife and him...and an infant Johan.

Tears pricked his eyes as he looked at the family he once had. He traced his thumb across his wife's long raven black hair and looking at her sweet smile. He glanced down at his son and just stared. It was really hard to believe that the happy chubby little baby in the picture was the handsome young man he had encountered tonight.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and looked up at the sky, as if silently asking the moon what to do.

And then of coarse there was a whole different matter to remember. Gearhart didn't think about this before, but WHAT exactly was Johan doing in the castle in the first place? Did he work there somehow? Whatever the reason, he had easy access to the King. Would his own son turn him in?

All these questions had gotten Gearehart very dizzy. It was no doubt, Johan had made it so very clear he didn't trust him, not even seeming to like him. Of course he'd turn him in. It hurt him to think that that once baby infant he held was now shutting him out in disgust.

"Chief?"

The voice appeared faint as the moon began to swirl. The paper that held the last evidence of his family was slipping from his hands like his conciousness.

"Chief!"

Last thing Gearehart saw was a worried expression of one of his men as he fell. Oddly, he never hit the ground. But his hand felt cold with the absence of the picture.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . .

It was the next morning and the teens (minus Peewit) had hardly eaten any of their breakfast due to the events of the previous night and the lack of sleep.

"Jo." Livy whispered poking her sleeping friend at the table. "Jo?

"FORTY-TWO!" Jo shouted jerking away. She blinked a few times, realizing she wasn't in school like the night mare she was dreaming about but was at the table. "Eh, sorry.

Livy rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Johan. The squire sat, resting an arm on the table and poking at his breakfast with his fork, lost in thought.

Jo sadly looked at her many great grandfather, appearing ever so depressed, much like her on Father's Day or on her dad's birthday or pretty much any holiday requiring the family. She could comprehend how difficult it must be, although, unlike Johan, her father never came back after 'dying' and didn't discover him robbing a bank either so...she couldn't fully comprehend the situation...

"He's completely outta it..." Livy sighed.

"Damn, he's gonna be moping all day..." Jo murmured sadly.

Peewit looked over, face filled with breads and fruits causing his cheeks to puff much like a chipmunks. He spotted the girls whispering nothingness to each other, motioning their heads to the damp squire. Peewit chewed slower, swallowing afterwards, looking down into his full plate with a frown.  
What a day it had already been.

"Johan, are you alright?" the King asked noticing the squires depression. No response. "Johan?"

Livy nudged him in the elbow. Johan snapped out of it, looking at Livy who pointed to the king. Immediately Johan straightened up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if your alright." The King repeated gently.

"I'm fine sire." Johan lied. "I-I'm just tired is all."

The king frowned hard. "In that case, I'll tell Count Tremaine to give you the day off. Don't want you collapsing during battle practice and all."

Normally Johan would had objected. He hated not being busy, but right now, honestly, he needed a day off to figure out what to do.

"Thank you Sire." Johan said getting up from his chair. "Excuse me."

The three teens watched as the squire hurriedly made his way out of the dining room.

"I'm done." Livy excused herself pushing her plate away. She got to her feet and hurried after her beloved.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Johan, wait." Livy sighed exasperatedly. Johan stopped long enough for her to catch up but once she did continued walking.

"I appreciate your concern M'lady, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can say or do to help the situation." he said cooly.

"I know, I know." Livy sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"No, you can't." he agreed.  
The two continued walking along in silence until they reached a window. Johan stopped and looked out at the courtyard.

"So...what are you gonna do?" Livy asked awkwardly.

"I...I don't know." Johan sighed, leaning against the side of the window, crossing his arms. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "There...There's something else."

"What?" Livy asked.

Johan hesitated to answer. There's no way she could understand. "I...I think I might have to turn him in."

**Jo: Duh, duh, duuuuuuh! Dramatic turn of events is dramatic!**

**Livy: Who saw that coming? Huh? Anyone at all? There are no wrong answers-**

**Jo: PURPLE PAPAYA'S PRANCING IN THE PARK!**

**Livy:...Correction, no wrong answers except for that one. :/**

**Jo: =P**

**Livy: I worry about you Jo**

**Jo: Everyone does. Your not alone. **

**Livy:...Yeah...Anyway, bye readers! See you soon!**


End file.
